<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Colors by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475018">Lovely Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-War, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those with a soulmate can see in color. Dimitri's been able to see in color after since he met Felix. Though now, Felix claims he can't see the colors anymore.</p><p>For Dimilix Week 2021 - Day 2 Blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Dimilix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix never believed in soul mates. That's what he grumbles to Dimitri now. To Sylvain and Ingrid and anyone else that asks. Dimitri isn't so sure if that's true.</p><p>It's not exactly a happy time. None of them can see the color of their soulmate's eyes. Not anymore at least. </p><p>Sylvain swears he can. That it's constantly changing. Which is highly doubtful and surely just an excuse to continue his skirt-chasing.</p><p>Ingrid thinks it must have been Glenn. Supposedly she can still faintly see blue. Dimitri thinks it must be because she still holds love for him in her heart. </p><p>Dedue can't really see anything either, which is disheartening at best. So many of them are doomed to never really love. Though it has been said that you can still find love even if you don't find your soulmate.</p><p>Felix hasn't cared about that for a long time. At least Dimitri thinks so. </p><p>There's a world of colors out there, even if they're dulled and grey to most. For most, Finding love is apparently important for that reason. The prospect of being able to see all those colors. From a tactical standpoint. It seems important. Felix refuses to harbor any reasons for wanting to see in color. Like back when they were both children. </p><p>Dimitri just has to respect his wishes. </p><p>Still, back then, Dimitri had been sure that the goddess would be fair and just. That everyone would find their love and their colors. He isn't sure anymore. Perhaps some people are just destined to see the world in grey. If that's the case, out of anyone, it should be him unable to see. The way things are now, Dimitri wouldn't deserve Felix's love even if he chose to bestow it. </p><p>There was a time when Dimitri could see browns. The bark of trees. Chocolate. The warm rich colors of the world.</p><p>It started with grey, then continued. Rainbows of color spread out before him. </p><p>It's strange. </p><p>Then again things have been strange for a while. </p><p>There used to be a time when Felix had believed in the magic of soulmates. </p><p>When they were children running around the castle. <br/>Running through the freshly polished hallways probably wasn't a good idea. Because minutes into the chase, Felix fell. Felix fell and started to cry, as he was prone to do when they were kids. Before Dimitri could see in color, he could recognize the gray moisture on Felix's cheeks. Seeing the light blue tears didn't make things any less sad when he'd been able to see them the first time. </p><p>Dimitri stopped and ran back to help. " Felix are you alright? I'm sorry I-"</p><p>Felix scowled. " You're faster but I'm going to catch up."</p><p>Dimitri put his hand on Felix's to check for bruises. </p><p>" Well, that's good then. I'm glad you're alright."</p><p>" It wasn't that hard a fall…. But… thank you, Dima."</p><p>Felix was back to smiling again. Thank the goddess. </p><p>When suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Dimitri on the cheek. </p><p>Dimitri saw the colors in a startling array. But instead, he said. " Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>Felix shrugged. " Sylvain said to do that to people you like."</p><p>" Oh um ok."</p><p>" Woah," Felix said, jumping back excitedly. " Look at the curtains."</p><p> </p><p>Glenn came down the hall, probably as worried over Felix as Dimitri was. </p><p>" Blue is a good color to see around here," Glenn laughed. </p><p>It was true. Blue curtains, beds, water, snow. Blaiddyd and Fraldarius colors. </p><p>" Your eyes, Dima," Felix said excitedly, moving back towards Dimitri and staring. " They're blue." He'd gotten up close. And Dimitri had never seen anyone blush before this moment in color and somehow, he knew he was blushing too. </p><p>They were around the same height but Dimitri was taller. Felix put his hands on Dimitri's shoulders and pulled him down to his level. </p><p>Dimitri laughed and let himself be jostled. </p><p>There was color on Felix's face. " Your eyes are brown," he replied. " Almost red I think. "</p><p>" Can you see red too?" Felix nearly shouted, still standing close to Dimitri. </p><p>" Yes, I think so."</p><p>" Oh- maybe you," Felix sounded sad now. On the verge of tears just as he would be happy. Constantly buzzing through emotions quickly and passionately. </p><p>" Maybe you found your soulmate already."</p><p>" Maybe Felix is your soulmate," Glenn said, still laughing.</p><p>Felix's face colored even more. " Do..  do you think so?"</p><p>Dimitri should have said yes. Maybe things would have been different. </p><p>__</p><p>Instead, things were different in other ways. The color drained from all their lives. Just as the blood drained from his family and allies' bodies that day all those years ago. </p><p>All the joy and positive emotions disappeared with time. </p><p>Felix declared that he couldn't see the colors anymore. Dimitri wished he could say the same. It would be easier this way. But he knew who his soulmate was now. Clearer than anything else. The ruddy red of Felix's eyes. </p><p>Flames and blood. Red tear-stained eyes </p><p>The color of bows and arrows, hilts of swords and horses riding into battle.</p><p>Dimitri knew. He'd known when they were children and it was even more clear now. </p><p>He wished, hoped that it wasn't Felix. Not for himself. Being in love with Felix made sense.</p><p>Felix hated him. He deserved a different soulmate. Someone better.</p><p>Tragedies. Rebellions, false accusations, and war.<br/>Dimitri lived through all of it in vivid color, as if the goddess wanted his suffering to be as intense as possible. </p><p>Dimitri tried to forget. Hoped that Felix could find love somewhere else. </p><p>Because he only felt every insult and curse from Felix more so when he looked into his angry brown eyes.</p><p>__<br/>Things changed again. Dimitri started ruling the kingdom. The war was over. Perhaps things would settle down. The love he felt would fade. Perhaps another soulmate for Felix could be acquired. Not that Dimitri wanted that. </p><p>Even worse, now, he had to continue with the slew of people who insisted they were his soulmate.</p><p>Perhaps Dimitri should stop lying. But it would only hurt Felix. He'd done enough of that. </p><p>Dimitri doesn't hold any desire to crush the people's dreams of fanciful romance either. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at the brown of his desk. Had better get to work.</p><p>The orangish flame of his candle flickered back and forth. </p><p>Dimitri yawned. He heard a knocking at his door. He shouldn't have any meetings this late. </p><p>He stares. Past the somber royal blue curtains <br/>The knock turns into a turn at the door handle. <br/>He stands. Tensing. Ready for some sort of fight. </p><p>Felix appears in the doorway. Windswept wild black blue hair. His eyes the first and best shape of brown Dimitri's ever known. Focused and glaring at him. </p><p>Dimitri sighs and relaxes his shoulders. Then again, what assassin would come through the door like that? </p><p>" Felix, how did you-"</p><p>" You're guards let me through."</p><p>" Oh." Dimitri sits back down. Watches as Felix advances into the room. <br/>" Are you here to yell at me then? I know I should be done working for the day but-" </p><p>Felix stops and digs his hands into the desk. " Can you see in color, Dimitri?"</p><p>" Hmm, come again?"</p><p>"Can you see in color?"</p><p>Dimitri blinks. Stares at Felix. The small creeping blush on his skin, the Fraldarius blue of his tunic, the brown of his many belts one of which keeps a navy short sword strapped to his side.</p><p>Dimitri considers lying. It's borderline painfully obvious who Felix is to him. No matter how hard he tries to keep those feelings otherwise locked up. He looks at Felix and he sees a world of color. One he'll never be able to unsee.</p><p>" Yes," Dimitri says simply. Then, " would you like to sit down?"</p><p>Felix scoffs at him. Pulls up a chair and sits anyway. So contrary at times.</p><p>" I told you that I couldn't see anything, Dimitri. It was always you, even I tried to pretend it wasn't. The blue in your eye has always been there." He scowls, looking at the desk."</p><p>Dimitri blinks. Felix bites his lip, near pink. There's melted snow in his hair. </p><p>Dimitri suddenly feels the urge to brush it off. </p><p>Instead, he waits. For Felix to say something. He doesn't so Dimitri says, " so when I kissed you before it-"</p><p>" I kissed you."<br/>Dimitri doesn't think Felix is just blushing from the cold. </p><p>He laughs.</p><p>But Felix glares at him. " You'd go to your grave like this wouldn't you? Just happy to suffer in silence then, maybe… marry someone else?" Now he sounds more depressed than angry. </p><p>" I didn't want to hurt you."</p><p>"Any more than you already do."<br/>Felix stands, Dimitri mirrors the motion on instinct. </p><p>" Of course not Felix, I'm so sorry I-"</p><p>" Dimitri. Has the color faded? … For you?"</p><p>"No. Never."</p><p>" Then that's how it is."</p><p>Felix takes his hand and slides it across Dimitri's. Dimitri can see the color in that just as vividly as anything else. </p><p>Felix sighs, pulling Dimitri closer. " I'm- I could kiss you again?"</p><p>Dimitri barely nods before they're both closing the distance between the two of them. </p><p>Even when Dimitri closes his eyes, when he kisses Felix presses again the soft pink of his lips and pale skin; Dimitri can see the color there too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading! This got way more depressing then I planned it to be... Writing Dimitri pov seems to do that to me. </p><p>@Tavitay on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>